The present detergent is mainly composed of the following raw materials including a surface active agent, a builder, a fluorescent brightener, an enzyme, chlorine-containing disinfectant, a fragrance and the like. However, many countries have stopped producing the sodium alkyl benzene sulfonate in the surface active agent due to its difficult biodegradation. Sewage dissolved with such detergent is very harmful to aquatic organism and particularly to fishes when it is discharged into rivers. This is because the foam of the sewage may cover the water surface and thus reduce the dissolved oxygen in the water. For this reason, the taste bud tissue of fishes may also be damaged to become amblygeustia, while they lose the capability of foraging and avoiding toxicant. It has been estimated that fishes are difficult to live when the detergent concentration in the water is above 10 mg/L, and the growth of rice may be seriously affected or the rice may even die when the concentration is 45 mg/L. Besides, the dilute detergent can be partially absorbed by skin to cause allergy eczema. Some animal experiments show that the detergent has an effect of teratogenesis and further acts as one kind of synergistic carcinogenic substance. The significant application of trimeric sodium phosphate as a builder in the detergent is one important discover in the industry of synthetic detergent. However, the phosphate brings about serious eutrophication in the water and promotes the rapid propagation of algae therein when it is discharged into the rivers and lakes together with the washing sewage, as a result of which the oxygen in the water is insufficient and damage is caused to the living of aquatic animal. Accordingly, this has become a big problem in the environmental protection. Since 1970s, many euramerican developed countries have already proposed the problem of limiting the phosphorus in the detergent and further specified the content of phosphorus sequentially. In our country, the above-mentioned problems have not aroused sufficient attention in the past due to various reasons, in particular the price factor. The fluorescent brightener can bring about cell variability when it is absorbed by human body. Moreover, too much exposure to the fluorescent brightener may be potential to cause cancer. Enzymes can damage the protein on the surface of the skin and lead to rash, eczema and the like allergic phenomenon. Fragrance is harmful to human body since it can cause chronic poisoning and can even be teratogenic and carcinogenic.